


Infatuated

by huntersociopathavenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersociopathavenger/pseuds/huntersociopathavenger
Summary: Bucky’s finally found the perfect girl. The problem is that he has to find a way to tell her that.





	Infatuated

When he first laid eyes on her, it was as if the entire world fell apart around him. He could have stood there for years, just watching the way her hair fell in waves on her shoulders as she flipped it, laughing at something Stark had said. Alas, the moment was ruined by the idiot Steve tapping him on the shoulder.

“You know who she is?”

“No. Just that she’s new,” Bucky responded, his thoughts still on her, and it was entirely likely that he had the stupidest look on his face. Steve immediately knew what had overcome his best friend. He smiled knowingly and nudged him.

“Shut up,” Bucky grumped stomping away from Steve, the image of that woman still ingrained in his mind.

That was months ago, and Bucky didn’t see her much after that, just a few murmured “Hello’s” while passing each other in the hallway. Oh, he so desperately yearned to talk to her, but it seemed as if fate was against them. Every time Bucky thought he would try, Sam would come up behind him to rag on him or either Steve or Stark would come to call him for an important meeting that always ended up being about bullshit. And she would skip away giving him a small smile and a, “See you later Buchanan!” leaving behind just the tiniest whiff of vanilla and coffee beans. God, he was infatuated.

In the latest meeting, he thought he would drift off and think about how her smile always seemed to brighten up the entire room with its contagiousness, or how the light always seemed to hit her eyes just right to get that caramel tint that he loved in them.

“Barnes, you listening?” Bucky shook himself out of his reverie and wiped the drool he discovered was escaping through the corner of his mouth. Sam burst out laughing as Bucky shot him a glare that would’ve had the power to kill a lesser man.

“Since you clearly weren’t, I’ll let y/n fill you in on the details of this meeting. You know, the one you should have been paying attention to,” Stark quipped, bumping into him as he briskly left the room.

As the others filed out of the chamber, y/n sat herself down on the chair across from him. He could feel his heart rate accelerate as he realized that she was extremely close to him.

“Ignore him. Tony’s still upset over… you know…” she let her voice trail off as she stared apologetically at him, wringing her hands together. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good with people.” She tucked a strand of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear, displaying another one of her nervous tics.

“It’s alright doll, me too,” he reassured, putting his hand over one of hers(the one that was drumming the table to a beat that sounded familiar, he just couldn’t quite place his finger on it) and continued, “Now tell me what was so critical about this drab get-together.”

She laughed, putting her whole body into it at his feeble attempt at a joke. It was adorable, how easily she laughed at things other people said. He noticed over the week that even when no one else was, y/n was laughing.

After recovering from her bout of giggles she recounted the meeting. “Well most of the meeting didn’t apply to us because we aren’t ‘real Avengers’ ” She put the quotes around the words as she said it, then continued. “We’re partners in this mission that they’re considering a test I guess, to see how well we fit in with the rest of the team.”

"What type of mission is it?”

“We think that someone’s dealing drugs at Peter’s school. It’s our job to figure out who and get enough evidence to put them in jail.”

Bucky looked at her quizzically. “Who’s Peter?”

“He’s the Spider-Man.”

“Oh.” He grimaced, remembering the annoying kid from the fight in the airport. God, he hoped he wouldn’t see too much of that punk.

“Does he come here often?” Bucky asked, wanting to figure out exactly when he would need to take his leave from the tower.

“Almost every day after school. He’s out of town right now though, some field trip in Europe for school,” she answered, pulling out papers from the file that lay on the table in front of her. “Here,” she handed them to him, her face suddenly contorting in anger. “These guys are so gross!” she exclaimed in disgust. “Ruining these kids’ lives for money- they deserve to be in jail.”

He glanced at the papers in his hands and immediately understood what she was saying. 11 kids had been hospitalized due to OD'ing on the cocaine that these guys were dealing, but 4 of them hadn’t been so lucky- they were found dead.

“Isn’t this more of a police thing?” he wondered out loud.

“Yeah but like I said, it’s more of a test.” She got up from her chair and walked around to pat him on the arm as she left. “We leave in two days- I’ll see you around Sergeant.”

He touched the spot where she had left her mark on him, ecstatic at the prospect of being able to spend some time with her, alone and far from distraction in the form of the other Avengers. However, that could also prove to be problematic. He needed to stay focused on the mission- this one especially because kids’ lives depended on it.

He decided to delay in telling her his feelings, as if she’d ever reciprocate them, and it was stupid to think she ever would. She was untroubled and didn’t deserve a man that had as much baggage as he did. He would just be a burden to her, a shadow that would just bring her down with him. Telling himself this, he walked out of the lonely little room that he had stained just being in.

“Bucky!” Steve called from outside his room. He didn’t feel like responding and continued shoving clothes into his go-bag. He wasn’t up for explaining his sour mood that had been going on for the past couple of days. Of course Steve was worried- he’d been sulking in his room, not talking to anyone.

“Bucky,” he repeated more insistently, opening the door and walking inside, witnessing how bad the situation was.

“What the hell do you want Steve?” he shouted, whipping around to face his best friend.

“I should be asking you that,” Steve replied calmly. “You’ve been acting strange Buck- ever since we came to the compound. Care to explain?”

“Fuck off.” Bucky continued stuffing his things into the poor bag straining to keep it all in.

“No."Steve started unpacking the poorly backed bag and got to putting everything back inside neatly.

Bucky lifted his hands up in surrender and stepped away to let Steve do his thing. "You’re a punk, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do. Now spill.”

✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧

“So you’re telling me that you’re not telling y/n how you feel because you think you’re not good enough?”

Bucky looked down at his feet sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, when you put it that way Stevie…”

Jesus Buck, you know I love you, but you can just be so fucking stupid sometimes.”

“What do you mean?” he inquired, puzzled at the shit-eating grin on Stevie’s face.

“Do you really think you’re the only one staring longingly when you think she’s not looking?” Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder and commanded, “You still have an hour. Buck- go get that girl.”

✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧

Bucky paced back and forth just outside y/n’s room, debating whether or not he should go in. He’d been there for about five minutes, but just couldn’t muster the courage to actually knock on her door. A million thoughts filled his head, the most prevalent being ‘what if she hates me?’

“Yo dumbass! How long you been there? ”

“Piss off Sam,” he muttered angrily. Goddammit, if anyone could completely erase his courage it was bird-man.

“You really gonna make me do this by myself?”

“Do what?”

Sam knocked on the door, then sped off before he could face the wrath of the Winter Soldier.

“What the hell?” Bucky shouted, seething at the nerve on Sam.

“Trust me, you’ll thank me later!” he called back.

“Come back, you mother-” Suddenly, Bucky realized that the only thing separating him from confessing his love had been opened, and he looked down to see her gorgeous face peering back up at him. “Y/n.”

“What do you want Buchanan?” She seemed unhappy, and god, he wanted to fix that. He would gladly do anything just to see her smile.

“I-” he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled shakily. “This is so much harder than I thought,” he chuckled, then swallowed and took a deep breath in. She stared at him expectantly and he continued, “The first time I saw you- I don’t, I don’t think it was love, but over time, I don’t know. It was just the little things that caught my eye. Can I?” he cupped her face and she nodded, reaching up to put a hand against his head.

“I know what you mean,” she whispered, then gestured for him to continue.

“The way you laugh at the smallest things…” that earned a chuckle from her and he too smiled. “The way you drum your fingers to that song by Queen whenever you’re nervous…”

Her eyes widened. “Another One Bites the Dust- how did you know?”

“I noticed everything about you doll. I always have and I always will.” He searched her eyes for permission then bent down to kiss her lips softly, finally tasting the vanilla and coffee he had only got samples of before.

After pulling away she giggled and declared, “I think I’m in love with you James Barnes.”

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

✧༺♥༻∞　　∞༺♥༻✧ 

Bonus:

“Hey, Bucky?” She was leaning against his chest, making circles with her fingers into his skin.

“Hm?” He replied, softly leaving kisses against her neck.

“Why do you let me call you Buchanan? I distinctly remember you throttling Sam when he called you that.”

He tilted her head up to look up at him then answered, “It’s because I’m not in love with Sam.” He pressed a kiss to her lips, then fell back against the bed content. God, he was infatuated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please validate my hard work in the comments ( 人ФｴФ)


End file.
